


Let’s Get Down to Buisness to Defeat Hawkmoth

by Justmeandmywriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Disney is my life, Idea just Popped into my head, Miraculous is my life, Mulan AU, No full love square, Secret Identities, Sorry Marichat and Ladrien shippers, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmywriting/pseuds/Justmeandmywriting
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a girl who happily lived in China with her mother Sabine, her father Tom and her crazy grandmother Grandma Gina.That was until an army called Akumas and their intimidating leader Hawkmoth threaten to conquer China. Immediately, Emperor Fu asks for  every family to send a member to fight with their miraculous.Since Marinette’s father was too ill to fight she steals her family’s miraculous, the Ladybug which is one of the two most important miraculous in China, and becomes the Ladybug warrior. She goes to the Army, where she meets General Chat Noir, carrier if the black cat miraculous, Rena Rouge, Jade Turtle and Queen Bee, carriers of the fox, turtle and bee miraculous respectively, and trains to defeat Hawkmoth.





	Let’s Get Down to Buisness to Defeat Hawkmoth

It was a normal day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was going to meet her friends at their usual tea spot: The Buggaboo, and try to avoid Chloé and Sabrina for the day (rather forever if they could). But nothing was going to prevent them for having fun today!  
“Girl! Come on! We’ll be late!” Alya exclaimed as Marinette finished drawing her lastest design. Marinette quickly put everything away and just as she was running towards the door, she bumped into her father.  
“I’m sorry Dad!” She apologized.  
“It’s all right my Princess” he replied grinning. Then added “Marinette, don’t forget that today you have to go to the Dragon Lady”  
“Uh, Dad!” She groaned. “Why do I have to see the Matchmaker out of all people? I hate her and she hates me!” She rolled her eyes.  
“You know it’s what you must do to become a proper lady” was the response. “It’s hard to marry you off since many people have... prejudices with my origins” he added, not wanting to mention his renowned French nationality.  
“Don’t worry Papa! I’ll try my best!”  
“Now remember, please dot embarrass yourself, please don’t run, throw things or do an-“  
“Anything clumsy. I know, I know. Can I go now?” Marinette pleaded with her big bluebell eyes.  
“Run along now” he said and added “don’t be late! It’s by noon!” as he saw his daughter trotting through the gardens.  
“I know!” He heard a faint yell from the distance. Tom chuckled and went inside.

“Why did you keep me waiting? It isn’t like your Dad had to give you important news, or so it seemed” Alya asked as they arrived to The Buggaboo.  
“I’m meeting the Dragon Lady... again...” Marinette dreaded.  
“Who’s seeing the Dragon Lady?” they heard a voice ask. They had arrived and they realized that it had been Nathanaël asking.  
“Mari is... for the fourth time” Alya filled him in as she sat down beside Juleka and Mylène  
“You’re seeing the Dragon Lady? How exciting!” Rose squeaked.  
“Yeah, just as exciting as pouring tea” Alix jokes. “Poor you Mari. I thank the Ancestors that I never had to go since I am not the eldest child.  
“It isn’t like marrying YOU off is easy” Kim said as if to annoy her.  
“Obviously not. I have too much of an adventurous spirit too marry” was Alix’s immediate response as Nino laughed.  
“Hi guys!” Adrien waved as he reached the table  
“Yo dude what’s up?”  
“Nino, did I ever tell you it’s weird when you do that?” Adrien rolled his eyes  
“Yes you have. But I still believe that in many many many centuries, people will use it”  
“Pffft! As if!” Alix snort laughed  
“You know Nino, there is a 0,00021% chances that will happen. The chances aren’t very big...” Max added quietly  
“Let me dream” Nino complained, while Adrien finished saying hello to everyone  
“Hi Marinette!” He saluted  
“H-h-hi Adrien!” Was the answer. Adrien grinned -Mari could be a bit of an awkward friend, but you got used to her.  
“Did you see that!!! He waved at me!!!” Mari said as quietly as she could to Alya who just face palmed.  
“Have you heard the news?” Ivan interrupted her thoughts  
“What happened?!” They all said in unison, not knowing wether to be worried or excited.  
“You mean you heard nothing? I thought everyone knew” he said quietly.  
“No! Please tell us!” Mylène pleaded seeing her fiancée’s concerned look.  
“Hawkmoth. He’s back! And with the Akumas!”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for today! This story was inspired by the works of BlueroseSnow (I love your Disney AUs!)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I’ll post every 15 days, every Saturday. Kudos and comments are always welcome^.^!


End file.
